


Daddiplier

by EvyLovesArt



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier-Fandom, Youtube RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyLovesArt/pseuds/EvyLovesArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Mark and Jack were excited for the week ahead of them; where Jack would be spending the  in LA with Mark. It had been a while since they had last seen each other, not including their frequent skype calls. There's only one problem... Jack winds up reverted into a toddler leaving Mark as Dadiplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Ireland to LA

It has been only a few weeks since Jack and I have seen each other in person, but he is one of my best friends and not being able to screw around with him all the time sucks. If it weren’t for the 5,089 miles between us and the time zone differences, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Of course it doesn’t really matter because we always have skype and he comes for frequent visits. In fact he was coming for one in two days. I know the amount of stress that can come from this, having to record and edit various videos daily beforehand, but I would like to think my friendship is worth it; plus I was going to show him a great time while he was here. He never seemed to mind anyway. 

The next to days seemed to both fly by, as well as drag on endlessly. I busied myself with setting up the spare room in my apartment for Jack, and of course recording a few extra videos so that I would have free time to hang out with him. Before I knew it I found myself waiting at a gait at LAX for Jack, in order to pick him up. Suddenly I saw the familiar mop of green hair, as well as the jet lagged face of my friend, in the sea of people. He embraced and I asked him about his flight. Tiredly he responded, “S’all right”, words blended together in a slur, when combined with his accent, which seemed a bit thicker today, made it a bit hard to make out. His grogginess was understandable, considering the long flight he had just endured. 

As quickly as we could we retrieved his luggage and were headed back to my apartment. I figured it best to allow him to get some rest before we did anything considering Jack’s current state. He sat slumped against the window in the passenger’s seat with his eyes struggling to stay open. “You know, you can take a little snooze, Sean. You’re probably jet lagged as hell right now, and you’ll want all the energy you can for tonight.” He attempted to straighten up a little in his seat before stating “Ai hate sleep! Takes t’much time ‘way, and Ai have all the energy, always”, much in the same way he had responded before, only to be betrayed by the yawn that passed from his lips. Sleep finally took him over when we were 10 minutes from my house and I felt that I might as well let him sleep and decided to carry him in. 

I flopped his sleep heavy body onto the bed in the bedroom I had made up for him, and finished hauling his things in. I figured he would be out for a few hours, so I went into my room and finished editing some more videos. I’m not sure how long it was before I ended up passed out on my bed with my laptop beside me, but I woke up two and a half hours later to the faint sound of crying. My natural instinct was to panic, considering I live alone and there was nothing that would normally be a source to the noise, but then I remembered that Jack was over. ‘Was he playing a video game?’ I questioned as a walked to his room quietly, as not to make a disruption in case he was recording. There was no light peaking through the crack between the ajar door, as there would be if a game was being played. I gently push the door open calling softly “Sean? Are you alright?” At first I thought he was still asleep and having a bad dream when he made no attempt to respond, but as I grew closer to the bed I realized it was a different problem entirely. 

Lying in the bed where I had left Jack a few hours ago was a small blue eyed, chubby toddler. Tears were fresh in his eyes and he stared up to me while making grabby hands indicating he wanted to be picked up. He couldn’t have been more than a year and a half old. As I picked him up it was revealed that he was wearing a what Jack had been wearing earlier, except now due to the size difference only his shirt remained on. It hung off his small body like a dress, the rest of what he had been wearing lie in a heap on the bed. The familiar blue of his eyes, mixed with the green and greyish brown tuffs of hair sprouting from his small head were striking fear into my heart. My heart was racing, but I was trying very hard not to panic. It would seem Jack has turned into a baby.


	2. Fits and Giggles

What the hell was happening? People don’t just turn into babies! Or at least in my experience they don’t, but then again here we are. Jack still had tears spilling down his face and his tiny hands had a death grip on my shirt. He looked up at me as if I had all the answers, his soft blue eyes filled with fear and worry; seeking comfort in me. 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. We’ll figure this out, alright?” I say softly as I rub soothing circles on his back. It doesn’t seem to do all that much and he lets out little whimpers, but his tears seem to have slowed significantly. I pace the room with him in my arms, bouncing him slightly. I had nothing to take care of a baby with, and was fairly certain I would need at least a few things. I would need to go to the store, but I didn’t have a car seat so it would seem I would need to walk with Jack. “Let’s go get some stuff, huh buddy, we’ll get you some stuff and it will all be fine.” I say aloud, not entirely sure if it was more for his benefit or my own. 

Luckily, I had a baby carrier I could strap Jack to me with from a sketch I was going to do with Matt and Ryan. I quickly place him in it and strap it to my chest, grab my keys and head out. I wanted to do everything as quickly as possible to avoid anyone recognizing me and questioning the green haired baby strapped to me. I quickly bought all of the things I thought I would need like clothes, a car seat, a bed type thing for him, and baby foods appropriate for his age. I realized that carrying everything home was out of the question, and called for an uber to pick us up. 

Once we got home I detached Jack from me and set him on the bed so that I could pick out some clothes for him. I grabbed a diaper, a t-shirt and jeans and turned back to the bed, to find that Jack was dangerously close to falling off the edge. I quickly ran over and scooped him up in my arms. This earned a giggle from him and he smiled sweetly. “Oh that’s funny is it?” I asked, raising an eyebrow in a joking manner while chuckling. He continued to giggle and I set him back down on the bed to dress him, he on the other hand had a different idea and tried to squirm away when I attempted to remove the over sized shirt from earlier. 

Whines soon escaped his mouth each time I tried to pull it over his head, and he placed his arms in the way. He glared up at me, and shortly said “no”. I sighed figuring he was embarrassed at the aspect of me seeing him naked, “The sooner I get your diaper on, the sooner you won’t be naked.” I reasoned. After a ten minute fight, I was finally able to get his diaper on but jack had erupted into tears and was sobbing. 

I felt horrible and picked him up, cradling him into my chest while rubbing his bare back. “Don’t cry Jack, it’s okay. Everything is okay.” I whispered softly to him, as he tucks his head under my chin. Slowly his sobs subsided and his breathing became heavy as he fell asleep in my arms. I glanced over to the clock on the night table and realized that I was quite late. I hadn’t had time to put together his bed, so I decided to lie down next to him on the bed to prevent him from hurting himself. Maybe when we wake up, it will all have been a dream I think as I close my eyes and drift into a much needed sleep.


	3. New things and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Top of the morning to you guys! My name is EvyLovesArt, and here we are with the third chapter of Daddiplier.   
> This one is a bit longer, which I think is good. The first two seemed really short and weirdly formatted, so hopefully this one is a lot better. Let me know what you guys think and if you like this formatting better. 
> 
> Jack and Mark come to an understanding, and Mark remembers his dad and childhood.

The next morning I awoke to a soft slurping noise. I flailed backwards from where I had been lying on my side in the disoriented state I was in from having just woken up, my head coming into contact with my nightstand. I cursed out a long line of profanities as I rubbed the sore part of my scalp, before noticing the slurping had transformed into whines. 

Quickly I righted myself and sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes meeting the desperate stares that came from the tiny irishman. Damn, it hadn’t been a dream. I adjusted my glasses on my face and picked up the whimpering toddler. 

“What is it now Jackaboy?” I questioned, knowing the only response I would get would be a gurgle, whine, or other infantile noise rather than an answer. Of course, this time it was different and an actual words answered back. Leave it to jack to make me eat my words. 

“Bab?” A tiny, soft voice replied. “Bad?” was repeated once more as a chubby hand reach towards my head; look that screamed worry plastered on his face. A soft smile crept onto my face at the concern my friend had for me, when he had been upset moments ago. 

“It’s not that bad Jack, don’t worry” I reassured. “Now, what’s wrong?” This time I was only answered with a sigh and the small push of a toddler, as Jack attempted to free himself from my arms. Fearing my fidgeting friend may hurt himself jumping out of my arms I set him back on the bed, sitting on the side once again. His back was turned towards me, and with each huffing breath he took his shoulders shook in a way that let me know that he was crying. 

I didn’t understand why he was upset, and being the youngest in my family I had no experience in counseling a child who appeared to be upset for no reason. “M’sorey” came out in choking sobs as his tears became faster and it caused my heart to ache. “No, no, no, no. Jack, don’t cry. It’s okay, it’s okay” I consoled softly, as I pulled him back into my arms. 

After some time, and a lot of reassurance, I had convinced Jack that everything would be fine, at least for now. “We’ll get through this, Jackarooney. Don’t you worry.” I had repeated countless times, and would probably do so a lot in the future. The way in which he had cried reminded me of the video he had made after the first time we had met in person. Even then he cried at the thought of making a bad impression or trouble for me. It was one of the things that made Jack such a great guy. 

I allowed my fingers to travel up and down his sides, having remembered that in a recent video Jack had admitted to being ticklish. For the first time in the two days that Jack had been here, a smile was spread across Jack’s face. Soon, the sweet sound of laughter filled the room as he flopped backwards on the bed and squirmed under my fingers. I found myself falling into the same pit of laughter and falling onto the bed next to him.

We both took a few minutes to calm down and catch our breath before I realized that neither of us had eaten since yesterday, and I had no doubt that it had been even longer for Jack since he didn’t like eating on flights and a flight from Ireland to LA could be over 15 hours. I picked him up, placing him on my hip and started off towards the kitchen. Jack, on the other hand, had a different plan and attempted to launched himself off of my hip. Deciding that risking an injury from the tot leaping into the floor wasn’t something I wanted, I set him on the floor. 

Jack stood barely at my knee and looked so small all the way down on the ground, despite me being only 5’10 (4’9). His head was tilted back and he was staring up at me, his toothy smile lighting his face in pure glee that he was able to get me to set him down. A tiny chubby hand found its way to my jeans and gripped it, soon joined by the second, as soft tugs were made egging me forward. 

We made our way down the hall like this, chubby hands holding onto the material of my jeans in a way of leading me. Once we reached the stairs I bent down beside Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder to still him, and looked into his eyes. “Look here little man, this isn’t going to be like Who’s Your Daddy, okay. So, that means no drowning in the toilets or lighting yourself on fire, or breaking into my garage and killing yourself with the car. Got it?” I said a joking smile on my face. Jack smiled up at me and burst into a fit of giggles. “S’kay. But no pimpchers.” He responded, causing me to giggle. I nodded saying “No baby pinchers to carry you”, as I stuck out my hand for a hand hug. Such a serious matter, called for more than a pinky swear after all. His much smaller one met mine, and struggled to wrap his small thumb around the side of my hand. 

After five minutes the two of us made it down the stairs, only taking so long because Jack insisted on keeping his hands firmly on my jeans as he practically fell from on step down onto the next seeing as his legs were only about the height of each step. Once we reached the bottom step, I snaked my arm between him and the material of my jeans, sharply pulling my arm upwards, sending Jack along with it in a jumping matter. As his giggles filled my ears I remembered how my dad would do that to me and my brother Tom when we were young.


	4. Adventure time and Bathroom time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have a great day together, until a small misunderstanding happens between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Top of the morning to you guys! My name is EvyLovesArt and here we are once again with Daddiplier part four! I really hope you guys enjoy this because it was a lot of fun to write. It is a bit longer than I anticipated, and this is actually the shortened version seeing as I broke it into two different chapters.

By the time we made it to the kitchen, both of us were out of breath from giggling. Swinging a toddler into the air the entire length of my house may have been a factor. I glanced down at his smiling face that stared back up to me, as he hugged around my leg. Suddenly I felt somewhat bad, seeing as I was about to force him to eat baby food. I shuddered remembering when I did it for a video. 

I know that a one and a half year old does not need to eat baby food, but I could only imagine he was starving and it would be a filler until I could make him something to eat. With minimal struggles I was able to pry Jack off my leg and strap him into the highchair. Much to his dislike. Jack’s volume is extreme in his adult form, but put it into a hungry child and have fun getting hearing aids. I unscrewed the lid to the squeeze tube of baby food and handed it off to him with an apologetic look. “I know this isn’t pizza like you want every meal to be, bud. Just try and eat it, okay?” I said in the calming way only a Markiplier can. I could tell by his face that it was as bad as I thought and I felt even worse, however he did eat it and relatively quickly. Soon he was back to his normal loud self. 

It wasn’t as if he was screaming like I was torturing him, no, he just screamed my name and made grabby hands. I wanted to pick him up just to stop his yelping for the sake of my neighbors, but I wanted to get him fed as fast as possible and could not imagine cooking with him clinging to my legs. “Mark! Mark!” was continuously chanted, a smile never leaving the green haired lads face. With all of the noise filling my kitchen and echoed throughout the house, Chica bark and waggle over to my side. 

Seeing my sweet pupper enter the room, jack stopped and instead gleefully chanted ‘Dica’ until Chica walked over to him. As she started licking his feet, his chanting turned into laughter again and I almost didn’t want to bring Chica outside once I’d gotten lunch ready. Almost. I had to be a good doggy daddy and prevent her from eating human food and getting sick, which I was sure Jack would try to give her. 

Even though it was just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and probably wouldn’t cause her any problems I wanted to be safe, plus I wanted to make sure Jack actually ate something. Really it shouldn’t have been something I was concerned over, he practically inhaled it. In fact I had to pull it away from him at times to prevent him from choking. 

By the time we had both eaten and were satisfied Jack’s face was an absolute mess, covered in jelly and peanut butter in a Joker-esque way. I grabbed my phone and snapped a few quick pictures before grabbing some baby wipes to wipe his face. 

I knew this would be a challenge, I had seen many of my friends children fight them when they tried to wipe their faces, and it was not something I was looking forward to. Much to my surprise, as I sat down in front of him and prepared for the fight of my life, Jack shifted forward in the high chair and leaned his face towards me. To say I was shocked was an understatement, never had I seen a child so compliant to having their face wiped, yet here I was wiping his face painlessly. 

Once I had his face fully cleaned I threw away the dirtied cloth and turned back to see Jack sitting back in his hands held out, palms facing the ceiling and slightly angled in front of him towards me. I grabbed another wipe and began to clean off his hands. 

“Tank ye.” filled my ears in the sweetest voice. It was something about a baby voice that made everything sound unbelievably cute. Now add an adorable Irish accent on top of that and you’ve never seen anything as cute. “You’re welcome Jackaboy” I said as I plucked him from his high chair and carried him into the living room. I figured that he could play with Chica and watch some T.V. for a while while I worked on my laptop to edit some videos. It wasn’t something I did often, because my desktop was better and easier to work off, but I wanted to keep an eye on Jack and keep him entertained. 

We spent a few hours like that, me sitting on the couch and editing while Jack and Chica sat on the floor, Adventure Time was playing on the T.V. and occasionally a giggle from Jack would fill the room. I didn’t notice when Jack struggled to his feet, until he had waddled over to me and pulled on my pants leg. He looked up at me with a whine, eyebrows knit together. I set my laptop down on the kitchen next to me and sat forward, “What’s up?” I asked. My question was only answered with a whine, and him pulling and my legs and taking a step away, hands still on my pants. I followed him, changing his grip from my pants to my hand and allowing him to lead me. He led us to the bathroom and reached up for the doorknob which he was too short to reach. I shook my head and turned tugging him gently in the direction we had just come from. “Nope, no need to play in the bathroom, Jack.” Jack responded by pulling his small hand from mine and whining again before he reached up for the doorknob again standing on his tip toes. 

I sighed, a short “No.” coming from my lips before going to pick him up and carry him away. Tears welled in his eyes but he seemed to be refusing to let them fall as he glared up at me. Sighing again I picked him up and headed back to the living, only making it a few steps before I feel a warm wetness. Suddenly it clicked with me that Jack hadn’t wanted to play in the bathroom, but rather use it; I had figured that he hadn’t been potty trained. I felt horrible as tears silently fell down his cheeks and he clutched to me as he had yesterday. I began patting and rubbing his back in a soothing manner while whispering softly to him and turned back to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who have book marked, kudosed, and even just read this. It really means a lot that my writing is actually good enough to warrant the response I have gotten. In the next few chapters I am thinking about bringing in a guest appearance from Mark's Stepmom DeeDee, while my characterization of her at least considering we know very little about her. I want to be respectful of Mark and his privacy, as while as his families, so I'm going to go into a lot research to find things out about her, and am rather just making a character based on the lovely things Mark has said about her in videos and based on the phone call between the two when he prank called her. I a I would really like your guys' opinions on this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top of the morning to you guys! This is part five of Daddiplier, in which Mark must invade Jack's privacy for the sack of both of their sanity's. Okay, maybe that is a little dramatic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't assume that the way that I wrote Jack's mom to be is accurate, because truthfully I have no idea what she is like. But she did produce an amazing son who brings a smile to so many people every day, so she is probably pretty cool.

I gathered a towel and the baby shampoo and bath soap I had bought earlier and set them on the counter beside my bathtub. I had changed into my swim shorts, in preparation for bathing Jack. I began to strip the t shirt I had fought so hard with him to get on earlier, followed by his urine soaked jeans and finally his diaper. By the time he was striped of all of his soiled clothing he stood in the bathroom tears cascading down his face as small sobs escaped his lips followed by “sorey” in a thick Irish accent. 

My heart sank with every tear he shed and soon I too had tears in my eyes. I am such an emotional person, not that there is anything wrong with that in the least, and at times like this it could even be helpful. My tears showed Jack that I felt bad for not understanding. “Don’t apologize Jackaroo. It’s not your fault, I should have tried to listen better. Let’s get clean, Kay?” I spoke gently as I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his bare back. Between sobs I could make out a “m’kay” from him. 

I turned on the faucet and adjusted the water to a warm temperature, poured in some bubbles and let it fill about half way before picking Jack up and climbing into the tub with him. I sat on the edge, my feet in the tub, and Jack in the water. I wanted to give him time to relax and calm down before I cleaned him so for about five minutes we sat there in a comfortable silence. Soon Jack’s sobs became giggles as he splashed and played in the bubbles and water. A smile broke onto my face as I was him playing. It wasn’t soon before splashed started being aimed in my direction and I found myself slipping from the edge into the tub itself in an assault of splashed and bubbles. Giggles were once again bouncing around the room.

I used a washcloth to scrub off his body gently, and washed his hair before getting him out and wrapping him in a large fluffy towel. I ran another one through his hair to dry it, and carried the towel wrapped boy to my room to get dressed. This time I picked out a pair of athletic like shorts and a tank top for him since I knew there would be a heat wave coming this afternoon. Getting him dressed this time was much less of a fight and involved no more tears which was such a relief. 

I glanced at my clock and realized that it was already six o’clock and we hadn’t eaten since noon, and figured that I should make dinner. I didn’t want to lock Jack in his high chair while I cooked, but I also didn’t want to leave him alone. I chose to do the first since leaving him alone could result in injury and I didn’t want to go to the emergency room with a mysterious baby that I would have no explanation for. 

I decided that I would make pasta since it was fast and easy and would mean minimal time for Jack to sit idly in his chair. After about five minutes I had the pasta sauce in one pan and was waiting for the water to boil so that I could add the pasta. I heard the frequent sighs of boredom from Jack, and hoped the water would boil faster. “Help?”, a voice asked from behind me asked softly. I smiled to myself and pulled him out of his chair, balanced him on my hip, and handed him a large wooden spoon. “Can you stir the sauce for me, please?” I asked figuring that it was the least dangerous thing he could do. It was quite funny to watch the toddler attempt to stir with his limited muscle control. It only took about ten minutes to have everything cooked and I set Jack back into his chair and made up his plate. I allowed it to cool and added a small amount of sauce before setting it on his tray. 

We ate in a comfortable silence, aside from the occasional laugh escaping from me as I saw messily shoveling the noodles into his mouth. Once again I cleaned his face and hands and got him out of his high chair and we headed to the living room. I put on a movie for him to watch while I uploaded one of the videos I had pre- recorded in preparation for Jack's visit and posted on various social medias an apology for being late, making up a simple lie saying that I lost track of time rock climbing with Jack. 

By the time the movie had finished it was already half past nine and I figured it was probably a good time to put Jack to sleep. “Hey Jackaboy, let’s go lie down and get some sleep.” I said as I picked him up off the floor. He on the other hand had a different idea and seemed to be wide awake still.

“Seep ‘s for te weak” he said as he beamed up at me, mischief written across his face. This was going to be the hardest task I had faced against Baby Jack yet, it would seem. At first I just laid down on the bed with him pressed against my chest one hand placed under his behind while the other rested on his head. I hummed softly hoping it would lull him to sleep. It didn’t work, and he squirmed around until he nearly flew off the bed. 

The second thing I tried was walking around the room with him cuddled into my chest as I bounced him rhythmically. This also did not work and he tried to fling himself down onto the ground. “Do you want a story?” I asked, reaching, hoping that he would calm down after a bedtime story. His excited nodding seemed to drain all of my hopes for that working. 

Seven stories later, he was still wide awake. I sighed and gave into the idea I desperately did not want to do. Picking Jack up, I walked into the guest bedroom and dug through Jack’s bags until I found his phone. I felt bad for doing this and knew it was an invasion of privacy, but I felt as if I had completely run out of options. 

After a few tries I was able to unlock his phone, and scrolled through his contacts until I found the one I was searching for. I tapped on the contact labeled ‘Ma’ and began typing out a text. 

(Mark:) Hey Ma, How are you? I have a quick question for a video. 

(Jack’s Mom:) I am fine Seán, are you enjoying your stay with Mark? What is your question, it must be important if you need to know at one in the morning...

(Mark:) Yeah, a lot has happened and we have had some real shits and giggles together. I was wondering how you put me to sleep when I was younger, and how you calmed me down? It’s for a reading your comments video.

I felt enormously bad for pretending to be Jack, and was worried that I didn’t pass off as him very well. Luckily Jack’s mom didn’t seem to notice, or was too tired since it was 1 am over in Ireland. This too made me feel bad. 

(Mark:) Sorry! I totally forgot that it was so late back home, I have been trying so hard to adjust to the time over here so I can keep up and enjoy holiday. 

(Jack’s Mom:) It’s alright dear. When you were little it was quite hard to put you to sleep, always the energetic lad you were, but usually I would sing to you. Particularly the Irish Lullaby song, put you right to sleep. I would hold you close and sing softly, just like the mum in the song. That and I would strum you fathers guitar to sooth you, or have Mally drum for ya. Have fun with you friends son. 

I found myself smiling down at Jack’s phone as I read the long text his mother had responded with. I typed back that he loved her and said that when he [Jack] gets back they would need to catch up and that he missed her. I knew that that was probably strange considering how Jack has said in videos he has no memory of his parents ever saying that they loved him, but I figured that Jack probably said it to them. 

Locking and turning off Jack’s phone, I brought Jack into my bedroom, since I still hadn’t set up the crib, and googled ‘Irish Lullaby’. I pulled up the lyrics and began singing them. “O’er in Killarney, Many years ago, Me Motter (my mother said in an Irish accent) sang a song to me in tones so soft and low, Just a simple little ditty, in her good ole Irish way…” Jack’s eyes began to droop and he lazily sucked at his fingers drooling. 

I finished the song softly, hardy above a whisper “Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,   
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,   
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby” and Jack is asleep slumped against my chest. I nestle us into my bed and soon I too drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to everyone who has read this! I know the song I used is 'stereotypical' to be a lullaby sung to the Irish and some probably think it was just lazy writing, but I actually was sung this when I was little (I'm half Irish) and I have always loved it so I figured rather than finding a random lullaby I would use one of my favorites. It just so happened to be an Irish lullaby. Anyway, as always, I will see all you dudes in the next CHAPTER! Buh-bye.


	6. Lies and Renuions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the complete lack of writing, let alone an update to let you know why. Unfortunately, AP US History has taken over my entire life for the last few months. Good news, though - as of may I will be done with apush and can upload more often.  
> I promise that I will do my best to upload at least one every two weeks if not sooner.

At six the next morning, I woke up to the sound of a tiny - mind you extremely loud- shrieks from the cot by my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to sweep the little loudmouth up. 

“Hey there Seán, what’s the matter?” I asked through a yawn. It is no joke when people say that taking care of an infant takes it out of you. I haven’t even been able to make videos recently since I can’t leave him to his own devices. While I didn’t want to do it, I knew that I only had a few pre- prepared videos left and no idea when Jack would be back to his adult self again - I called my step mom to babysit. 

After a few rings, Dee Dee’s voice filled the phone with a cheerful chirp “Hey Mark! It is so good to hear from you! How have you been?”

Smiling to myself, I remembered how happy she made my dad and what a great person she had been to me and my brother. “Hey, I’m sorry I haven’t called more often, but life gets crazy. I really miss you and hate to ask for a favor, but I am babysitting and need to record some videos but don’t want to leave the tyke alone.... Could you maybe, come over and watch him for a few hours?” I asked, hopeful that she would agree not only to watch Jack but to just be able to see her again.

After a few seconds of silence from her end, “Of course Dear, I will be over in about 30 minutes” rang in my ears. I couldn’t help the face splitting smile that erupted. We talked for a few minutes more, making sure that she could get here without too much trouble, before hanging up. 

Making a quick breakfast for Jack and preventing him from choking from eating so quickly, was what took the majority of the time until Dee Dee arrived. I wanted to explain it to him so that he wouldn’t think that I was abandoning him - but ran out of time. When the doorbell rang I picked up Jack and placed him on my hip and opened the door, hugging DeeDee with my free arm. “It is so good to see you!” I announced wholeheartedly, as I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and led her into the living room and to the couch. 

The entire time Jack seemed very confused and never broke contact with her eyes until we sat down on the couch. I sat him down between the two of us when she immediately climbed over my lap and hid on the opposite side of me. His hands gripped at my shirt and his head poking out just barely. Dee Dee gave a chuckle and patted my knee, “Honey it would seem that your boy is a bit shy. Reminds me of a certain someone, doesn’t it?” Blushing I gave a little mumble that he wasn’t normally like this before I realized that she had said ‘ my boy’.

Stuttering I tried to explain that I was just babysitting and that I did not have a child. I mean, I am still a child myself. “ I know dear, I know. Mark, this little boy absolutely adores you, though. You are his sense of safety and comfort.” she stated, as she gave a small wave to Jack. 

“So where are this little lambs parents, I know the only friends of your that have babies are Ninja Brian and his lovely wife, as well as Matthias and Amanda. Yet they both have little girls.” Immediately my brain froze and I panicked. “Well, um you see. Yeah, it is a long story and I don’t know how to say this...” I sighed and looked over at Jack, nearly pleading for him to help me. The only response he gave me was a whimper. “Well, I am not really sure.” I finally admitted.

“Oh, Mark, you could have just told me the little guy is in foster care. I know you were going to do that charity to benefit foster kids program, did you meet the sweetie there?” Dee Dee asked with a soft and warm smile. Subconsciously, one of my hands began rubbing the back of my neck and I nodded my head in agreeance. I immediately felt horrible for lying to her, but I couldn’t exactly tell her that my best friend had reverted into an infant, could I?

“Yeah, his foster parents had a family emergency in another state and since they haven’t adopted him yet they couldn’t bring him. I didn’t want them to have to leave him in the system while they were away, so I offered to take care of him. After all, they were kind enough to help me with my charity stream.” It wasn’t that untrue of a story, I was basically fostering Jack right now because his parents are in another country. I just wasn’t actually fostering him, and his parents weren’t having a family emergency.

Dee Dee nodded along with my story and smiled proudly at me, making me feel worse. Soon I had to get busy recording videos and had to leave Jack with Dee Dee. I knew from how he was acting that this would not be an easy feat. I politely took him into another room to explain what was happening. “Hey Buddy, I promise that Dee Dee is a wonderful woman, she took really good care of me and my brother when we were little. She is really nice and would love to get to know you. You don’t have to be scared or worried.” Jack had tears in the corner of his eyes and was hugging at my chest still. 

“M’kay,” he said softly and in a sigh, head tilted downwards as he played with the buttons on my shirt shyly. “I’b be good, shushie like. No need,” he added softly and gave me a sad glance. 

“I know you would Jack-a-boy, but I don’t want you to just have to sit there quietly while I work. Dee Dee can play with you.” With that, I carried him back into the living room and handed him over to my step-mom. As soon as he was in her arms he tried to reach out to me and made grabby hands. “Maerk, Maerk” he called softly as I walked from the room. 

It felt horrible watching him plead for me, but it was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you guys so much for taking the time to ready and being patient with my updates. I hope you like this chapter, and the next will be up as soon as I can get it up.


	7. Poppin' Bubbles and Pool Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that there is a scene involving water and not being able to swim, and mentions of drowning. Please keep yourself safe and if this is triggering or upsetting, make the decision that is best for you. If you would like to Read the Majority of the chapter, it is clearly marked where the mentioned scene is to allow you to skip it.

Mark was off to work in his recording room, leaving me with Dee Dee. I had an unrelenting sense of nervousness that Mark was never coming back and I would forever be left alone with a complete stranger. She seemed perfectly nice, and I could tell that she meant a lot to Mark, but I didn’t exactly want anyone seeing me like this. Maybe she would recognize me from some of the collabs I did with Mark and freak out. 

“Hey there buddy, you don’t have to worry. Mark will be done in a few hours, I promise. Y’ know, I am adopted. Oh, I was about your age, maybe a little older when my parents died in a car accident. It was really scary having all these new people take care of me.” Dee Dee told me softly. Mark had never mentioned it before, and I wonder if he himself knew. Suddenly, it felt much safer being with her; like she had opened up a weakness to me so that I wouldn’t be the only vulnerable one.

I gave a smile to her, to test the waters, and she smiled back happily. “There is that happy baby face I miss seeing!” she said and happily patted her knees before turning and reaching for her purse.

“Now I have something that you might like, my dear. Bubbles!” A small pink vile appeared and after dipping the wand in a few times, she gave a small blow and bubbles erupted above me. Before I knew it I was chasing them, trying to pop them and laughing my head off. Dee Dee chuckled along and blew more bubbles every time I popped them. 

We spent the better half of two hours messing about with bubbles before I started to get tired. Dee Dee gave me a knowing smile as I yawned, “Don’t fight it little one. The sooner you get to sleep- the sooner you can wake up and play again.”

I knew she was right and gave a small nod as I rubbed my eyes. She lifted me up off the ground and sat me on the couch. One by one she took off my shoes and socks and lied my down on the couch with a soft, fuzzy blanket. She sat on the floor by the couch and gently brushed the hair from my face, over and over in a soothing manner as she recited a simple little story. I could tell that it was one she had told over and over, and almost wish I had been able to stay awake long enough to hear the end. 

Two hours later, I woke up to the sound of soft voices and a deep laugh. I sat up and saw Mark and Dee Dee talking on the other side of the couch. When Mark noticed me, he quickly said “Hey there Jack-a-boy, sorry for being too loud. You can lie back down, I’ll be quiet now”. I shook my head and crawled over to them and plopped down between the two. 

Mark smiled at me, and then at Dee Dee. “I see you two are getting along. Did you have fun with Grandma Dee Dee?” he asked as he tried to brush my bed head in a normal way with his hands. I nodded before slipping off the couch and going to her purse. I picked it up and carried it over to them, giving it to Dee Dee. Mark tried to scold me, only to have Dee Dee shush him. 

“He’s only trying to show you what we got up to while you were slaving away on your videos,” she said with a laugh as she pulled out the bubbles, gently blowing them into Mark’s face. 

Mark, Dee Dee and I spent the next few hours messing around and having fun; at one point Mark nearly giving Dee Dee a heart attack as he was throwing me in the and catching me. Later in the day, we went out to the pool in the backyard after it has cooled off and was no longer 105 outside. Mark set me on the ground and opened the door to let Dee Dee and me out. Being the energetic little tyke that I am, as soon as I made my way out of the door, of course, I ran, or rather waddled, as fast as my little legs and feet could carry me to the side of the pool and jumped in. 

*******************************WARNING OF MENTIONS OF DROWNING AND WATER DANGER**************************************

Quickly I found out that this was a mistake. I wasn’t in my body, and this body couldn’t swim. I started flailing and splashing in an utter panic as I felt my body being unable to break the water's surface again. I heard a loud splash and there were suddenly arms around me, cradling me to a chest and pulling me out of the pool. 

Mark had quickly followed me in and saved me from drowning. I gripped his shoulder as sobs wracked through my tiny body. Mark rubbed my back and supported my head firmly to his shoulder as he uttered softly to me that it would be okay. 

Dee Dee was at our sides instantly, worried terribly. “Oh Jackie, are you alright sweety? You’re okay now, love. We’ll take care of you” she said, one hand on Marks back and one on mine- rubbing soothing circles. Mark too seemed shaken by the event and was near tears himself. 

*************************************************WARNING OVER*****************************************************************

We all headed back inside after that to dry off and calm down. Dee Dee made some tea for Mark and herself, and some warm milk to help calm me down. Popping a movie in, we all sat on the couch and I snuggled into the side of the person I felt most protected and safe with. Mark snuggled right back and didn’t seem to want to let me out of his sight, let alone from his lap at this point. I felt bad that I had scared him and forced him to jump into the pool after me. At least I was able to give him an excuse to spend the day with his wonderful step mom and not worry away all day with videos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you if you stopped by to read this! I hope you enjoyed this, I know it may be a bit of a strange concept. Any suggestions?


End file.
